tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sekolah
Sekolah is a powerful devil and the primary deity worshipped by the sahuagin race. Her sacred animal is the shark. Her holy symbol is a white shark or a dorsal fin rising from the water Description Sekolah resembles nothing so much as a 35-foot-long (11 m) great white shark. She can normally be found hunting giant squid and other prey that she finds suitably challenging. Relationships Sekolah is a rapacious monster who cares nothing, one way or the other, for any race but the sahuagin. Deep Sashelas hates her in particular, however. Sea elves, coastal dwelling humans and dwarves, and even almost all monsterous various hold a deep fear of Sekolah. The Great Shark permits the sahuagin to form temporary pacts with other evil deities; she cares little as long as she continues to receive regular sacrifices from her priestesses. Realm After her summoning to the mortal plane, Sekolah has resided within the waters of the Vaeros Sea, predominately within the realm of the Sahuagin territory. The sahuagin petitioners in the Vaeros Sea surround Sekolah in perfect geometric formations, and any who fall out of line are eaten. Sekolah is a crafty, evil beast, and has been known to surface to converse with (and devour) merchant ships who do not pay proper respect to the matriarch of the deep. Dogma Sekolah represents uncaring force and brutality. She is also a fertility god. Worshippers The vast majority of Sekolah's worshipers are sahuagin, although members of the aquatic, formally human race known as the aventi are sometimes also seduced by her promises of power. Clergy Sekolah's priests, who are all female, wear gray-white colors. Their favored weapon is the trident. They lead raiding parties and take their choice of the spoils after the nobles have had their share. The shark-god is worshipped in natural caverns at the highest and lowest tides. Sahuagin sacrifice both defeated enemies and valuable jewelry to Sekolah whenever possible, the priests officiating at these rituals. Sekolah's church follows a rigid, tyrannical hierarchy in which status is determined through ritual combat. The Jaws of Sekolah This order of sahuagin blackguards spreads terror throughout the seas in the name of their patron Sekolah. The Jaws of Sekolah were once led by the legendary cleric known only as the Red One. Temples Temples to Sekolah are built of stone or coral. The most humble temples, built by sahuagin in exile, are little more than rude caves. The greatest are decorated with mosaics of sharks and sahuagin dancing joyfully, decorated with seashells, mother-of-pearl, and actual pearls and featuring windows made from crystal. A large bowl, ideally built beneath a statue of Sekolah, is used for offerings and divination. There are chambers for the priestesses to dwell in, barracks for the guards, eating halls, and libraries filled with shells and tablets inscribed with sacred texts and eelhide scrolls bearing the history of the settlement. Myths and legends The Calling to the Depths Long, long ago, when the oceans were empty of sapient life, Sekolah hunted the primal leviathans of the deep. After one particularly successful hunt, the god sang a song of victory, a haunting melody that echoed in the deep oceanic trench. For the first time, voices answered her, sounding out from the void of the watery abyss. Intrigued, Sekolah continued her song, and slowly a great shell rose from the darkness. The shell opened to reveal the first sahuagin, who swam around the One who had called them, singing in harmony with Sekolah's triumphant aria. The Enslavement of Demogorgon Myths claim that, using a powerful artifact, Sekolah long ago forced the demon prince Demogorgon into servitude. Although the Prince of Demons ultimately won his freedom, he still is wary of directing attacks against his hated former master or the sahuagin who worship him. Still, he is pleased when his ixitxachitl worshippers shed sahuagin blood, and this has contributed in no small part to the rivalry between the two undersea races. Category:Gods Category:Highport Category:Black Marsh